Harmony in the Force
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Zenyatta's search for enlightenment and Harmony has brought him to Overwatch, but an accident in his first mission has sent him throughout time and space, to a long time ago in galaxy far, far away. Anakin Skywalker was once destined for great and terrible things, but, under the teachings of a master of harmony, events to come have shifted in ways even Sidious could not predict.
1. Chapter 1

**Overwatch, Star Wars, and any other intellectual property I may mention do not belong to me.**

* * *

 _Just a foreword, for my fans: I have recently gotten over a depressive episode that lasted… pretty much my entire life. I've been apathetic and emotionally hollow for so long, and that's made it difficult to write. For those who enjoy my work, thank you, and I'm sorry, but I will not be continuing my other fics, as they're either basically finished, not actually allowed under 's rules, or reliant on editing the script for a show, which is quite frankly boring. Thank you._

* * *

The search for truth is a quest as ancient as intelligence itself- mankind has sought knowledge for as long as it has existed, and always strived for more. When Omnics, intelligent machines capable of independent human thought, were first created, they, too, sought truth and meaning.

There exists a group of Omnics dedicated to this search, to enlightenment and truth. They are known as the Shambali.

One of the Shambali, an omnic monk named Zenyatta, was not satisfied with his order's answers, however. Instead of seeking to fix the gap between Humans and Omnics, they dogmatically preached that the gap was already bridged, and it was everyone's duty to recognize this.

Zenyatta saw how Omnics and Humans were different; they both felt joy and anger and pain, true, but Humans were 'built' to hate and fear what they did not understand, and Omnics were strange and terrifying beings to many, largely because of the Omnic War, which devastated the world and caused many horrible things, including turning Australia into a radioactive wasteland. But Omnics did not feel this; they did not inherently fear and hate the strange or unusual, they were curious about it.

And so, through studying various religious beliefs and philosophies, Zenyatta came to a realization: for Humans and Omnics to live in peace, they must first accept each other, and free themselves of their inner chaos. Harmony could only be achieved through understanding, something that much of the world did not have.

Soon after he came to this conclusion, he found a cyborg, alone and desperately seeking to find himself. Zenyatta took him in and showed him the path of Harmony, of acceptance, and the young man left with a new sense of purpose and an understanding of both himself and the world around him.

This was how the Omnic Monk had found Overwatch, and joined their ranks to protect the world. By showing humanity that Omnics could be trusted, that they had good intentions, by saving them from themselves, he could create a lasting Harmony.

* * *

"Okay, team, our mission is to secure the Doomfist Gauntlet. We can't let it fall into Talon's hands," said the Soldier. Zenyatta had yet to learn his true name, as the man was very distrustful, and no one else dared to cross him. He was filled with much rage, and sadness, yet there was a determination, a drive to go on, one that filled him and surrounded him. His presence made you feel that same determination, and a strange safety, as if your gruff, distant father was watching over you, showing his love through his actions. For all the chaos within him, Zenyatta liked him.

There was nothing more to be said, so the small six-man group went forwards. Reinhardt took the lead, with Zenyatta behind him and Soldier: 76 and the Shimada Brothers in the rear.

But they were too late. The Doomfist Gauntlet had already fallen into enemy hands. Reaper himself stood triumphantly, the massive gauntlet over one arm. With a sweep of his hand, tears in the universe itself ripped open, spewing tentacles, bats, and other horrors. As Zenyatta did his best to stay back, he managed to tag the fallen hero with an Orb of Discord; the gauntlet suddenly began to malfunction, and the monsters and horrors and creatures coming from it ceased to exist, but the portals themselves did not. Instead, they opened wider, gaping chasms into places unknown. Suddenly, they began to vacuum in their surroundings; Reinhardt and Tracer did their best to stay out of it, but the rest could not withstand the great force, and even those two soon succumbed to it. Soon, nothing remained but an empty room.

* * *

The sands of Tatooine were a dull place- though the occasional creature padded along, and the Sand People and Jawas made their home among it, it was largely a lifeless, barren wasteland. That was precisely the reason why the Hutt cartel had a base of operations there: the planet had been ridiculously cheap. And where the Hutts set up shop, others soon followed, various towns popping up across the planet. Mos Espa was the most prosperous, and home to one Anakin Skywalker, a child born into slavery, but destined for far greater things.

As Anakin Skywalker searched through Watto's parts pile for the one he was looking for, an atmospheric regulator for a nearby moisture farmer, he came across a strange droid he had never seen before. He had always wanted to build a droid, but this one looked completely intact! After finding the parts and giving them to Watto, who sold them to his customer, Anakin asked if he could repair that droid under the pile. Watto looked surprised, he hadn't remembered buying or winning a scrapped droid, but he wasn't one to question good fortune. He gave his little slave the go-ahead.

Later that day, Anakin had finally gotten the Droid working. Its design was like nothing he had ever seen before, but machinery was machinery, and it was surprisingly intact. Though he had to admit, it was a very strange design- six light-up dots on its head, and its eyes were little more than slits. It was even wearing pants and sandals, and had a red sash wrapped around its waist. Why would its previous owner give it clothing?

As the droid turned on, it looked at its surroundings, then at Anakin. Suddenly, a number of palm-sized metal orbs flew out of the parts pile and surrounded the robot, becoming a magnetized necklace. It then stood up, lifted its legs beneath it, and began to float.

"Thank you for repairing me, young one. I am Zenyatta. What is your name?"

* * *

Destiny was a funny thing- the slightest of nudges can create great changes in the threads of fate. Anakin Skywalker was destined to do great things, _terrible_ things… but a new player has entered the galaxy, one who would teach the young boy of Harmony, who would help him leash the Chaos within him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," said the little slave boy. "I've never seen a droid like you- your parts are really different, and you've got a weird face, and you can do… _that_. Who built you?"

Zenyatta hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I was created in the Indian Omnium, as a standard model. I have received a few upgrades since, most notably my faceplate, but the internal wiring and components are much the same as any Omnic. That you do not recognize it as such, or myself as a member of the Shambali, is worrying. Tell me, where is this? You are clearly a native English speaker, but our surroundings suggest that we are in a desert of some kind."

Anakin was as lost as the monk, and took a moment himself before replying.

"I've never heard of India, or Omnics, or the Shambali, and we're speaking Galactic Basic. You must have some internal problems- when was the last time you had a memory wipe?"

"I do not need memory wipes. As with humans, my mind-" Zenyatta attempted to explain, but he was interrupted by two relatively large chi presences nearing. As they approached, however, it became clear that their chi was not their own; they had opened themselves completely to the world around them, and the ambient chi flowed through them.

The two presences entered the adobe building, seeking to purchase parts for their spaceship. That only cemented that his current situation was quite clearly beyond the Earth and its surrounding solar system, and quite possibly its galaxy entirely.

"Greetings," he announced to the two living rivers of chi. They were cloaked in brown robes, ones that would help protect against most environmental hazards and allow great freedom of movement. "I must admit, I have never seen someone who gathers the chi from the world around them, instead of pooling their own. How have you accomplished such a feat?"

The two Jedi were quite surprised that the droid in front of them could detect their force ability, though that word he used, chi, was not one they had heard before. Even stranger, however, was that he was surprised that they had given themselves into the force, becoming its conduits. The two Jedi looked between each other for a moment before deciding, the elder striking up a conversation with the Toydarian manning the shop.

"Excuse me, we are seeking a new engine for our ship, a Nabooan transport-class. We would also like to buy this droid, here."

"I've got an engine you could use, sure," said Watto. "But it isn't cheap, and neither is a fancy droid."

"We have more than enough credits to pay for both," replied the bearded Jedi.

"Credits? We don't take those here."

"But credits are the official currency of the republic. Surely you would accept them," said the Jedi with a wave of his hand. Zenyatta noticed the ambient chi suffusing the man flow over to the flying alien, attempting to influence him in some way.

"Hah, your Jedi mind tricks won't work on me, I'm a Toydarian. And credits aren't worth anything out here in the Outer Rim, there's not enough trade between here and the core worlds. I only take wupiupi."

It seemed the Jedi would be here for a while. Thankfully, Akanin offered to let them come home with him until they figured something out, as there was a sandstorm brewing, and it was getting late. Padme and Jar-Jar, who were waiting outside, followed them.

* * *

"You know, Watto always bets on the pod races. I bet you could make a bet with him for the engine, and Zenyatta," said Anakin to his newfound acquaintances once they had made it to his home. Though it was dangerous for Anakin himself, he was an expert pilot and mechanic, and had managed to survive several races before, something no other human could say, something his mother could attest to. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan had no other choice.

* * *

The next day, the races were on; Qui-Gonn had managed to secure the engine, Anakin, and the droid rather easily, primarily by betting both their ship and his own indentured servitude. Thankfully, Anakin was very skilled, and the other racers focused on avoiding and taking out each other to notice that the little boy had made it into the lead. Sebulba, the favorite to win, tried his hardest to stop him, but it wasn't enough, and Anakin officially became the first human to ever win a pod race.

With that, the group installed their new engine, said their goodbyes, and quickly fled from the red-and-black Zabrak accosting their ship. They were now safe, and free to head to Coruscant… except the queen, for all her fourteen years, insisted that they return to Naboo to free her people. The Jedi were reluctant to accept, but they didn't have enough fuel to get to Coruscant anyways, so they didn't have much choice. Regardless, they took Zenyatta's advice and sent a message to the republic and the Jedi Order that Naboo was under attack, and that they were heading there to fight back.


End file.
